


I'll Keep Fighting

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [6]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brothers, Discrimination, Emotional Manipulation, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid discrimination, Hybrids, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, nct and twice members are implied but not stated, neither discussed just mentioned as an event that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Chan and Jisung have been brothers for ten years and had never thought anything was missing from their small family of two. Then Namjoon calls with a panicking hurt hybrid who needs somewhere to go and their family grows to three.
Series: On the Right Road [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	I'll Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is Felix's origin story for this series!!!! It took me way too long to write this. :) 
> 
> Warnings just in case:  
> there's some mention of past rape and expected rape but no details or descriptions or anything, just the fact that it happened  
> a panic attack is mentioned but not described 
> 
> If it's italicized that means it's spoken in English :)
> 
> That out of the way enjoy!

It wasn’t unusual to find Jisung asleep on the couch in the living room at three in the morning, what was unusual was Chan’s laptop already closed and the owner of said laptop asleep in the arm chair with the tv stopped on the Netflix screen asking if they were still watching their show. Which was why Jisung was immediately disoriented to find himself awake while Chan still slept. Normally Chan at least made sure Jisung made it to a bed before falling asleep even if Jisung often found him asleep at the kitchen table instead of in a bed. He sat up and reached for the remote first to turn off the TV and then realized what had woken him up. Chan’s cell phone was ringing. He reached for it instead, and managed to hit the answer button.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Chan-ah, not that I’m surprised you picked up but you really should be sleeping, but this is good,” said the familiar voice of Namjoon.

“Sorry, hyung, this is Han,” said Jisung, “is something wrong?”

“Yes and no,” said Namjoon, “I need someone who speaks English.”

“You speak English, hyung,” said Jisung.

“Ah, I need someone who speaks panicked accented English,” corrected Namjoon.

“Okay, hang on,” said Jisung standing up and moving over to Chan’s chair. He crouched in front of him and shook his shoulder. Chan’s eyes opened and he blinked at Jisung blearily.

“Sungie?” he asked eyes darting to the clock on the wall and grimacing at the time. “What? Oh did we fall asleep in the living room?”

“Yeah, hyung,” said Jisung nodding, “Namjoon-hyung needs you.”

“At three in the morning?” asked Chan sitting up and taking the phone Jisung handed him. Jisung crawled into the chair with him, forcing the older boy to make enough space for him to squeeze in beside him.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” asked Chan, shifting the cell phone to the other hand so he could wrap an arm around Jisung who just leaned into his side and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, we’ll be right there,” said Chan sitting up as Namjoon told him why he’d called. “Okay, we’ll be like five minutes. See you soon.” He hung up and Jisung watched as he stood up.

“Namjoon-hyung has a hybrid that doesn’t speak Korean that the police dropped off at the clinic,” said Chan. “He’s probably coming to stay with us. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding. Chan chewed on his lip.

“Like, permanently, Sungie?” asked Chan. Jisung nodded.

“He needs somewhere that can communicate, right?” asked Jisung shrugging, “we both speak English. I can share you if you can share me.” Chan laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Alright then,” he said, “we’ll put him in the guest room. Get ready to go.” Jisung stood up and ran to grab a thicker hoodie and met Chan in the doorway and pulled on his sneakers not bothering to lace them. He grabbed his collar while Chan grabbed the keys and minutes later they were in the car pulling out of the driveway while Jisung buckled his collar. It took minutes to reach BHC at this time of night and Taehyung met them at the door looking exhausted.

“Good, come on,” he said, “kid’s been panicking since he got here, hyung’s managed to keep him from passing out but can’t get him to calm down. Jiminie’s been trying to help but we can’t get through.” He led them through the hallway and to the first room and he paused.

“Um, it’s not exactly pretty, he’s pretty hurt,” he said.

“I figured,” said Chan nodding, “it’s fine, hyung.” Taehyung nodded and pushed the door open.

“Joon-hyung, they’re here,” he said.

“Good, good,” said Namjoon nodding. Jimin was sitting on the bed next to a cat hybrid with silver and black coloring who was curled in on himself, crying, and shaking and jerking away from them. Apparently Namjoon had managed to get some of the injuries bandaged but one of his arms was still at an odd angle and there were bruises and bleeding scrapes and cuts over the visible skin.

“We don’t know his name,” said Jimin, “we couldn’t get him calmed down enough.”

“Okay,” said Chan nodding, “do you know what happened?”

“I have the police file but haven’t read it yet,” said Namjoon shaking his head, “I’d guess smuggling since he doesn’t speak Korean. _Kid, this is Chan he’s here to help translate._ ” Chan stepped closer hands in front of him in clear view for the cat on the table who flinched back violently and started pleading in English.

“ _Whoa, whoa, mate, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to touch you if you don’t want me to,_ ” said Chan, “ _I promise. Please calm down so you don’t pass out. Can you breathe for me, please?_ ” The cat’s ears flattened to his head and he trembled more violently but he tried to gulp in deeper breaths.

“Hyung,” said Jisung, “can I try?” Chan nodded and stepped back. Jisung moved closer slowly.

“ _Hey, man,_ ” said Jisung, “ _can I sit with you?_ ” The cat’s eyes flicked up to look at him and he nodded briefly. His eyes were a bright yellow green that glowed lightly in the room, Namjoon must have turned the lights down to see if the room not being so bright helped any. Jisung carefully climbed up onto the table next to him.

“Hyung, do you mind if we trade?” he asked and Jimin nodded and slid off the table so Jisung could take his spot next to the cat.

“ _Would it help if there weren’t so many people in here?_ ”

“ _Dogs, masters,_ ” muttered the cat managing to choke the words out.

“ _Namjoon-hyung and Chan-hyung need to stay, Chan-hyung in case we need a translator and Namjoon-hyung’s a doctor, but I can clear out the dogs,_ ” said Jisung nodding and looking back up at the others, “Jimin-hyung, Taehyung-hyung, do you think you can wait outside?” Both the older boys nodded quickly and left the room.

“Call if you need us,” said Taehyung and the door shut behind them and the cat relaxed just slightly, just enough that his ears weren’t as flat to his head.

“ _There, no more dogs. I’m Jisung Han Bang,_ ” said Jisung, “ _everyone calls me Han. That’s Chan Bang or Chris Bang, he’s my person he’s from Sydney, Australia. And that’s Namjoon-hyung, he’s the dogs’ person and he’s the doctor. What’s your name?_ ”

“ _Felix,_ ” said the cat. “ _He’s from Sydney?_ ”

“ _Yeah, cool, right? He came here for KPOP, he’s a producer we make music it’s awesome,_ ” said Jisung brightly.

“ _I’m from Sydney,_ ” said Felix softly.

“ _That’s awesome!_ ” said Jisung brightly. “ _My birthday’s September 14, 2000. Do you know yours?_ ”

“ _September 15, 2000,_ ” said Felix ears perking up slightly more.

“Dude!” exclaimed Jisung excitedly. “ _That means were practically twins!_ Hyung! I get to have a twin! _Hyunjinnie’s going to be so jealous._ ” The cat smiled slightly.

“ _If I promise that Namjoon-hyung won’t hurt you can he fix your arm?_ ” asked Jisung and Felix hesitated and looked over Jisung who didn’t complain about the cat clearly looking for signs of injuries on the other hybrid.

“ _He’s my doctor too,_ ” said Jisung reaching up to fiddle with his collar and pulling his medical tag forward so Felix could see it, “ _Namjoon-hyung helped me and Chan-hyung figure out why I kept passing out and now I have a tag for it incase I need it because I’m hyperglycemic. Doctor’s are scary but hyung’s really good at what he does and won’t hurt you. Actually, your arm might hurt because it probably needs a cast, but it won’t be on purpose and it won’t make it hurt more than it does right now._ ”

“ _I can stop hurting?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Yes, we really don’t want you to hurt more, mate,_ ” said Chan nodding and Felix’s ears flicked back towards his head but he nodded and held his arm out towards Namjoon. Namjoon made sure to walk Felix through everything he did and Jisung did his best to keep Felix from panicking and gave the other hybrid his hand to hold onto through most of it too. It took a long time and Jisung found himself fighting sleep through the process and Felix did end up with a cast on his arm.

“Okay, I think we’re done,” said Namjoon sitting back and nodding. “Did you two talk about where we’re going from here or do I need to set up a bed here and start calling around?”

“We talked,” said Chan nodding, “he’s going home with us.”

“Alright,” said Namjoon nodding, “I’ll get the papers we have and the id that the cops dropped off with him. You’ll have to take him for a collar in the morning. I’m sure you know this isn’t going to be easy, Channie?”

“We know,” said Chan nodding, “but we’re not leaving him when we have room and we know we can help. Besides both of us speak English, most of the others will only have one or two that speak English.”

“You’re really the best option,” agreed Namjoon nodding, “you’ll need to come sign all the papers for me. Jisung, are you two good to stay here and we’ll be right back?”

“Yeah, hyung,” said Jisung nodding, Felix just watched the whole interaction with wide, nervous eyes.

“ _Lix, you’re going to come home with me and Jisung,_ ” said Chan, “ _it’s just the two of us so you’ve already met everyone and won’t have to worry about not being able to talk to people since we both speak English. Namjoon and I have to get the paperwork fixed and then we’ll head home and get some sleep. Sound okay?_ ” Felix nodded but gripped Jisung’s hand tighter. Chan smiled brightly and nodded as well before following Namjoon out of the room. 

“ _How bad is it, Jisung?_ ” asked Felix the minute they’d left the room.

“ _It’s not,_ ” said Jisung shrugging and Felix just looked at him.

“ _Are you just like disillusioned? I’m not stupid, Jisung and I’m pretty sure you aren’t either. I’ve been around enough bunnies to know they’re not stupid like everyone says. So how bad is it? How bad is he? You don’t look like you’re starving or hurt so what’d you have to do to earn that? What am I going to have to do because if it’s as bad as everywhere else has been I’d rather try to run and just die when my masters find me,_ ” said Felix shaking his head.

“ _Well, first, I’m pretty sure your previous owners were arrested since the police brought you to Namjoon-hyung, two they legally can’t get you back at all, and as for living with Chan-hyung, I don’t have to earn anything. There’s no rules beyond don’t hide injuries from hyung and make sure I’m eating enough, he doesn’t want sex, he doesn’t want housework, he doesn’t want you to just sit there and be a pretty trophy on display. He’s my brother and I’m his brother and now you’ll be our brother too. That’s it, Felix-ah, no more pain, no beatings, no starving, no sleeping outside or on the floor, no having to do anything you don’t want to._ ” Felix stared at Jisung wide eyed and completely shocked.

“ _What happens if I break the rules? You said there were only the two?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Yeah. Well, you probably only have the one, we only have the make sure I’m eating rule because of the hyperglycemia. But you are pretty underweight right now so you’ll probably have it for awhile too until you’re healthy. And mostly it’s just the disappointed look if you forget to eat. And if you hide injuries there’s a conversation about how Chan-hyung doesn’t want you to hurt and he cares and he’s sad you felt like you had to hide it and you feel really guilty for hiding it after. But that’s it. There’s not a punishment like what you’re expecting._ ”

“ _What if I break something or hurt someone or freak out? What if I hurt you while I’m having a nightmare?_ ”

“ _If someone’s hurt we take care of the injury if it was on purpose you apologize and they forgive you if it was an accident we just fix the injury and try to not do whatever freaked you out the next time. And if you break something nothing happens, we clean up the pieces and see if it can be fixed or throw it out,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _you probably won’t break anything though. Most of our stuff is built to take a hit because me and Chan-hyung aren’t super careful with stuff and there’s a lot of running around in the house._ ”

“ _You get to run around?_ ” asked Felix surprised and Jisung nodded.

“ _Totally. It’s great! I hate sitting still, you know? Only downside is how long it takes to get the knots out of my fur sometimes, the stupid stuff tangles super easy,_ ” said Jisung nodding.

“ _I want to believe you,_ ” said Felix.

“ _That’s good. That’s a really good place to start,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _You don’t have to believe me at first, I’m just making sure you have all the information you can have so we minimize panic attacks for you because panic attacks suck._ ”

“ _Yeah they do,_ ” said Felix nodding, “ _you don’t have to keep staying awake._ ”

“ _Except that I do,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _I’ll sleep once we get into the car. I want to make sure you’re okay until then at least._ ”

“ _What’s the morning routine? When am I going to be expected to be awake?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _There’s not one so don’t worry about it. We just kind of get up whenever. Chan-hyung has insomnia and doesn’t sleep well so our schedules are kind of a disaster and vary wildly day to day,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _sorry if that’s stressful. I’ll wake you up when I get up if you want._ ” Felix nodded.

“ _Please do,_ ” he said nodding. The door opened back up and Felix flinched despite knowing it who it was and still holding Jisung’s hand. Chan smiled at the two of them.

“ _Hey, ready to go?_ ” Both boys nodded and Jisung hopped down off the table immediately and turned to help Felix off the table. The two of them followed Chan out of the room and down the hallway to the front of the office. Jimin and Taehyung were huddled on one of the waiting room couches sleeping on each other and Namjoon was leaned against the counter rubbing his forehead and looking at his phone.

“We’ll see you soon, hyung,” said Chan nodding.

“Hopefully not before Sunday,” said Namjoon with a smile. “Night Hannie, _have a good night, Felix-ah._ ”

“Night, hyung,” said Jisung nodding and fighting back a yawn. Felix buried his fingers in the hem of the shirt he was wearing. It looked like it was probably one of Taehyung’s since it hung off of him.

“Thank you, Dr. Kim-ssi,” he said in careful Korean making sure to keep his eyes firmly on the floor.

“ _Of course, it’s kind of what we do here. I’m glad we could help. Your Korean is very good, Felix-ah,_ ” said Namjoon and Felix shook his head but didn’t say anything and let Jisung guide him out of the office and then into the back seat of the car. Jisung climbed in next to him and promptly fell asleep. Chan smiled fondly as he looked back and saw Jisung asleep.

Felix hadn’t been expecting the drive to be so short and eyed the house that they were pulling up to apprehensively. Chan could tell that the younger Aussie was panicking slightly and hoped that he’d be alright. He parked the car and shoved the keys into the pocket of his jacket as he climbed out. Felix hurried to follow and shuddered as his bare feet hit the cold concrete.

“ _Can you unlock the door so I can get Jisung-ah, Felix-ah?_ ” asked Chan pulling his house key out of his pocket and holding it out to Felix. Felix nodded quickly and took the key from him and hurried to the door. Chan pulled Jisung’s door open and unbuckled his seat belt.

“Ugh, hyungie, too early, go back to sleep,” muttered Jisung and Chan chuckled and carefully picked him up.

“We’ll go to sleep right now, I promise,” said Chan, “sleeping on your own tonight, Sungie?”

“Noooo, cuddles,” whined Jisung into Chan’s shoulder relaxing instantly in Chan’s arms. Jisung was a lot bigger and heavier than he used to be but Chan had been determined that he’d be able to carry Jisung no matter what once they’d both realized that Jisung wasn’t always going to be shorter than Chan. Felix was watching the interaction looking worried from the doorway. He followed Chan into the house and pulled the door shut behind him.

“ _The key ring goes on that hook there,_ ” said Chan nodding to the hook by the door, “ _Sungie’s collar is supposed to go there too but he’s got a bunch scattered through the house so you never know where you’ll find one. The hook next to it will be yours now. We’ll get you clothes and everything you’ll need in the morning. Are you warm enough in that or do you want to use a hoodie?_ ”

“ _I’m fine,_ ” said Felix shaking his head and Chan nodded.

“ _Okay, I’m going to set Sung down and then show you your room and find an extra blanket,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _Do you want a tour first or sleep?_ ” Felix chewed on his lip.

“ _You want me to pick, master?_ ” he asked and Chan physically recoiled at the word.

“ _No. Don’t call me that,_ ” he said quickly, “ _I’m not going to be your master, Felix-ah. I’m not your owner. I’d like to be your brother. Please call me hyung or just Chris if you don’t want to use Korean._ ” Felix shook his head quickly eyes wide.

“ _I can’t. I can’t. That’s bad,_ ” he said quickly.

“ _You can, but don’t worry if it takes some getting used to,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _And to answer your question, yeah I want you to pick. Neither option is bad._ ” Felix wrung his hand that wasn’t in the cast into the shirt nervously.

“ _I don’t know how, sir,_ ” he said quickly.

“ _That’s okay. If you’re feeling tired you can go right to sleep. But if it’ll make you feel less anxious to already know your way around we can do the tour first,_ ” said Chan. Felix hesitated before nodding.

“ _The tour now will be less trouble for you, sir. That way you don’t have to tell me where things are in the morning,_ ” he said and Chan nodded.

“ _Alright, tour it is,_ ” he said, “ _and don’t feel like you have to pick things based on what it means for me. But if that helps you it’s fine._ _Oh and before I forget, please ask any questions you have. Don’t be afraid of being nosy, we love questions in this house._ ” Felix nodded looking taken aback.

“ _Also, the kitchen is always open so eat when you’re hungry and sleep when you’re tired and no door is ever locked so just knock if you need something and feel free to interrupt anything. Sometimes the studio door is locked so just knock on that if it is, it’s mostly reflex from when we were younger and didn’t have a studio in the house. If there’s anything you need please ask, or if you’re worried about asking me ask Ji and he’ll ask for you. I know it’s a lot all at once so don’t worry about forgetting things, neither of us will have any problem telling you things again._ ” said Chan as he started walking down the hallway to the bedrooms. He nodded to the first door on the right.

“ _That’ll be your room,_ ” he said, “ _we’ll get stuff to personalize it tomorrow morning. Do you want a Korean name?_ ” Felix grimaced.

“ _I have one if you prefer it, sir,_ ” he said.

“ _I prefer whichever you prefer and I’m guessing you prefer Felix,_ ” said Chan still walking down the hall. “ _We’ll get you a name plate with Felix on it for your door. That room there is Jisungie’s and this one is mine. You can check out your room if you want._ ” Felix hesitated and then pushed open the door to his room and looked at it shocked.

“ _Questions are okay, sir?_ ”

“ _Questions are encouraged,_ ” said Chan nodding.

“ _Am I allowed on the bed?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Absolutely, it’s yours,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _if you don’t like it we’ll look for something else. I know our friend Hyunjin-ah hates being up even a couple feet from the ground so he doesn’t have a bed frame and just uses a mattress on the floor. But we can change it to however you like._ ” Felix hesitated.

“ _Please ask,_ ” said Chan nodding already anticipating why he was hesitating.

“ _Bunkbeds? I really like being high up,_ ” said Felix nervously his ears twitching back.

“ _We’ll get a loft bed tomorrow then,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _if that’s what you want. Let me put Ji down and then we’ll take a tour and grab you extra blankets._ ” Felix nodded and followed slightly curious. Chan nudged the door to his room open and set Jisung on the bed, careful not to let his ears get squished underneath his head. He tugged Jisung’s shoes off and then carefully pulled the collar off and set it on the bedside table before pulling the covers up around him.

“Hyung, sleep,” complained Jisung as he pulled away.

“In a minute, Ji, I’m getting Lix settled and I’ll be right back,” he said.

“M’kay,” muttered Jisung shifting and settling into the bed. Chan stepped away and back into the hallway.

“Your room,” said Felix pointing at the door.

“Yes,” said Chan nodding. Felix pointed at the door across the hall.

“Jisung’s room.”

“Yes,” said Chan and Felix frowned and pointed back at Chan’s room that had the door open now.

“Sex?” Chan made a face and shook his head.

“ _No, Sungie’s basically my baby brother, he’s just a cuddle monster and I promised I’d sleep and cuddle when I picked him up earlier and my bed’s bigger because he hates sleeping in a big bed on his own,_ ” said Chan in explanation, “ _just cuddles. I don’t expect anything from you either, Felix-ah, I don’t even expect cuddles if you don’t want them. I don’t expect you to let me touch you at all if you aren’t okay with it and I won’t until you say you are. Ji will probably ask you to cuddle because he’s like that and just tell him no if you aren’t okay with it and he’ll come find me instead. Don’t worry about us sharing a bed we just both sleep better when we’re not alone and we’re used to sharing a bed. We used to live in trainee dorms for KPOP idols and those beds are a lot smaller and you only get one no matter if you have a hybrid or not. Last I heard JYP was working on changing that in their dorms, but I don’t know if they have yet._ ”

“ _What do you want?_ ” asked Felix and Chan just shook his head.

“ _For both of you to be happy and healthy. That’s it. That’s all I want,_ ” said Chan.

“ _Doesn’t sound real,_ ” said Felix frowning and Chan nodded.

“ _I know,_ ” he said, “ _you don’t have to believe me, I’ll prove it if you’re willing to give me time. Come on, the sooner we do the tour the sooner you get to sleep._ ” Felix nodded and dutifully followed Chan through the house as Chan walked him around telling him where everything was, by the time they made it back to the rooms Chan had grabbed a fluffy blanket and handed it off to Felix in the doorway and told him to come wake him or Jisung up if he needed anything else. Felix had nodded quickly and disappeared into the bedroom with the blanket and Chan made his way back to his own room. He shed his hoodie and kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed. Jisung had managed to kick off most of the extra blankets and curled into Chan immediately when he slid into bed beside him.

“Is he okay?” muttered Jisung.

“I think he’s mostly confused and scared,” said Chan, “sleep, we can worry about it in the morning.”

“You have to sleep too,” said Jisung.

“Okay, okay,” said Chan with a chuckle as he carefully brushed Jisung’s hair off his forehead. Jisung had grown up so much since they’d met, they both had really. Hopefully the two of them combined would be able to help Felix, at least this time they had a decent idea of what they were dealing with. Chan had been completely lost when he’d adopted Jisung, he’d just known he wasn’t leaving the pathetic looking bunny at the shelter that night. He really should probably plan better before he starts adopting random people but it had worked out so far and Namjoon wouldn’t have called if he didn’t think the two of them could do it so they’d figure it out.

Jisung woke up first and pulled away from Chan and sat up rubbing his eyes. It took a minute for him to remember what all had happened last night before he climbed out of bed. He tugged the blanket at the foot of the bed up so that Chan wouldn’t wake up from being cold and headed out of the room and into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. He tugged his fingers through his tangled hair, trying to get it to stay out of his face as he decided if he wanted to check on Felix first or start coffee first. He decided he’d check on Felix first and walked over to the door and pushed it open. Felix was curled up in the far corner of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him and every pillow on the bed surrounding him like a wall. Jisung giggled slightly at the sight and walked closer.

“ _Felix-ah,_ ” he said quietly, “ _Lix, wake up._ ” Felix’s eyes blinked open slowly and he sat up looking disoriented and confused.

“ _Where? Jisung?_ ” asked Felix rubbing his eyes.

“ _Yeah, hi, you said you wanted me to wake you up last night,_ ” said Jisung, “ _want to sleep a bit longer? I can wake you up after I shower._ ”

“ _No,_ ” said Felix shaking his head, “ _what now?_ ”

“ _Food,_ ” said Jisung nodding and holding out a hand for Felix to grab. He pulled him out of the pillow wall once Felix took his hand and led him down the hall to the kitchen.

“ _Did hyung give you a tour last night?_ ” asked Jisung. Felix nodded.

“ _Yes,_ ” he said, “ _is he awake? Do I need to worry about that? What do we need to do before he gets up?_ ”

“ _He’s not awake,_ ” said Jisung, “ _hopefully he’ll sleep for another few hours. He’s not been sleeping again recently and he kinda crashed last night. Would have slept all the way through the night if Namjoon-hyung hadn’t called and woken me up. He really needs like another four hours of sleep so hopefully he’ll actually sleep._ ”

“ _Why doesn’t he sleep?_ ” asked Felix ears twitching curiously.

“ _Mostly insomnia but he’s also a workaholic,_ ” said Jisung nodding, “ _I’m making coffee, do you like coffee?_ ”

“ _I don’t know?_ ” said Felix letting Jisung drag him into the kitchen. Jisung released his hand then and started pulling out what he would need for the coffee.

“ _Well, may as well try it,_ ” said Jisung, “ _and we can find out. What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal and I think frozen waffles or we could make food or we could order from somewhere. We can pull out the bikes and run to Jin-hyung’s too if we want pastries._ ”

“ _Anything. What does he normally want?_ ” asked Felix eyes darting nervously down the hall.

“ _Chan-hyung? On a day with nothing going on if we’re both up we make pancakes,_ ” said Jisung, “ _days like today probably cereal. When he has work or has been at the studio either we go for pastries or I have to shove toast down his throat to make sure he eats._ _So pick whatever sounds good._ ”

“ _I’ve never had frozen waffles,_ ” said Felix hesitantly.

“ _Waffles it is!_ ” said Jisung brightly pulling the box out of the freezer and pointing to a cabinet. “ _Plates are in there pull out two?_ ” Felix nodded and tugged the cabinet open and pulled two plates out. He hesitated and pulled a worn notebook out of the cabinet as well.

“What this?” he asked.

“ _Oh, Chan-hyung’s notebook. He probably set it in there last night. He’ll be looking for it later. Normally when things get lost we check drawers and the fridge first because it probably means we were half asleep when doing something and set it down without realizing it,_ ” said Jisung shrugging.

“ _You don’t make sure everything is kept organized?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Oh no, we’re a disaster,_ ” said Jisung shaking his head as he shoved waffles into the toaster. “ _We’ve gotten good at finding things when we lose them though. I’m acting like hyung’s the only workaholic with insomnia but I’m just as bad normally._ ”

“ _You do work then,_ ” said Felix nodding.

“ _I guess,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _I make music and put it online a lot. It’d be cool to be able to do videos or live performances but that wouldn’t end well at all._ ”

“ _You write music?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Yep! I’ll show you later. Hyung showed you the studio last night, right?_ ”

“ _Yes?_ ” said Felix.

“ _That’s our personal one. He uses it when he works from home sometimes too, but if he’s working with an artist on music they normally meet at their company’s studio except for BamBam-hyung who’s known hyung longer than I have. Chan-hyung’s a producer, he works with artists around the world but he does a lot of KPOP,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _It’s pretty cool. It means we get music before it’s officially released a lot too. But we have to wait if we want the physical copies. What kind of music do you like?_ ”

“ _I don’t know?_ ” said Felix.

“ _We’ll listen to some of my favorites later and we can go from there. It’ll be fun! We’ll have to go to Chanbinnie’s shop too, it’s a music store it’s so cool and you’ll get to meet Hyunjinnie, you’ll love him he’s great._ ” said Jisung as he finished making the coffee and grabbed the waffles as they came out of the toaster, putting them on plates. He tugged the fridge open and started pulling out toppings. Felix watched looking overwhelmed.

“Sungie?” asked Chan from down the hall and Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Go back to sleep! You didn’t get enough!” he yelled.

“Aish, Jisung-ah, I got plenty,” said Chan rubbing his hand over his face as he appeared from down the hall and joined them in the kitchen.

“You need to sleep more,” said Jisung.

“So do you. I smell coffee?” asked Chan flopping his forehead down onto Jisung’s shoulder and closing his eyes again.

“No coffee for you, go back to sleep, and preferably in a chair not on me,” said Jisung, “I’m introducing Lix to the art of frozen waffles in the morning.”

“We should’ve just gone to Jin’s, you could’ve woken me up,” said Chan.

“No, I should not have,” said Jisung reaching back to poke Chan’s stomach, “go sleep on the couch for another hour and then we can go to Jin’s and Lix and I can have second breakfast.”

“ _Like hobbits,_ ” muttered Chan.

“ _Sleep!_ ” demanded Jisung pointing at the couch.

“ _Okay, okay, I’m going,_ ” said Chan lifting his head up and stumbling back out of the kitchen. “ _Morning, Felix, mate._ _Don’t let Ji tell you that waffles shouldn’t have whipped cream because he’s wrong._ ”

“ _I am not, go to sleep and I’m not sharing the coffee now either,_ ” said Jisung.

“ _You love me too much to deprive me of coffee._ ”

“ _I shouldn’t indulge your…._ Addiction?”

“ _Addiction, and it’s not an addiction, Ji,_ ” complained Chan.

“ _Sleep!_ Go the fuck to sleep, hyung,” complained Jisung.

“I’m sleeping! I’m sleeping!” called Chan flopping face down onto the couch and falling back asleep.

“ _What just happened?_ ” asked Felix looking bewildered.

“ _Chris got cold and woke up,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _or kinda. That was zombie Chan, it’s what happens when he’s not had enough sleep and isn’t really coherent yet. He’ll wake up for real in a bit._ ”

“ _I can hear the disrespect,_ ” complained Chan.

“ _You’re supposed to be sleeping, sleeping zombies don’t hear anyone forgetting honorifics,_ ” called Jisung, “ _this is your plate, Lix. Here, try the coffee black if it’s gross we’ll put sugar and milk in it._ ” Felix took a sip of the coffee and immediately made a face.

“ _Is it supposed to taste like that?_ ” he asked.

“ _Yep, here,_ ” said Jisung dumping sugar into the cup and some milk as well. Felix took the mug again and nodded. Felix hesitated and looked at the plate.

“ _What’s whipped cream?_ ” he asked. Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes and went to the fridge and pulled out the can. He shook it and sprayed it onto Felix’s waffles.

“That is whipped cream,” he said, “ _heathens like hyung like it on their waffles._ ”

“ _It’s bad?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _I think it is,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “try it. _If you hate it just scrape it off._ ” He handed Felix a fork and started in on his own waffles before setting the plate on the table and grabbing a second mug to fill with coffee. Felix hesitantly moved his plate and mug over to the table next to Jisung’s and sat down once Jisung had bringing his coffee with him.

“ _Try it, Lix,_ ” said Jisung. Felix poked the whipped cream carefully before sticking some of it in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he shoved a bite of everything Jisung had topped his waffle with into his mouth. Jisung laughed and kept eating his own waffle.

“Good?” he asked after a few minutes and Felix nodded eagerly.

“Good,” he repeated, “ _this is normal?_ ”

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding.

“ _What’d we do to earn this?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Nothing, didn’t need to. Frozen waffles and coffee in the mornings are human and hybrid rights,_ ” declared Jisung nodding. “ _You want to shower after this or just borrow some clothes? I’m not so sure how to shower with the cast?_ _We’ll probably need to wait for hyung because he’ll probably know._ ” Felix’s ears twitched back slightly and he wrinkled his nose.

“ _I feel pretty gross. I’ll be allowed to shower?_ ”

“ _Yeah,_ ” said Jisung nodding, “ _or a bath if you don’t like running water, I know Jinnie hates showers._ ”

“ _I don’t like baths,_ ” said Felix shaking his head quickly.

“ _Shower it is then,_ ” said Jisung nodding. Chan hadn’t woken up again by the time they’d both finished eating and Jisung had put everything into the dish washer.

“ _I’m going to shower and then wake hyung up while you shower,_ ” said Jisung, “ _why don’t you go pick clothes to borrow from my room._ ” Felix nodded and followed Jisung down the hallway. Jisung pulled open his closet and grabbed clothes for himself and told Felix to pick whatever he wanted and then headed to the bathroom, leaving Felix to look over all the different clothes. Felix looked down at the oversized T-shirt he was wearing that the doctor had given him and then back at the closet. It looked like Jisung had a lot of clothes and Felix wasn’t completely sure where to start. He figured pants would be easiest and grabbed the closest pair of jeans and then stared at all the shirt options before picking a red shirt and a blue hoodie to add to his pile. Hopefully Jisung wouldn’t be upset about either choice but he had told Felix to pick whatever so Felix was going to trust that the bunny had meant it. He took his stack back to the room he’d been given and sat on the bed, waiting for Jisung to walk by. Jisung did several minutes later, with his hair and fur messily dried and he noticed Felix and stopped.

“Hey,” he said, “give me a minute to wake up, hyung. And we’ll see about getting you showered.” Felix panicked slightly at the switch to Korean.

“Um, can you say again?” he asked slowly. Jisung nodded.

“ _Want me to repeat it in English?_ ” he asked.

“ _I want to try first,_ ” said Felix so Jisung nodded and repeated what he had said more slowly.

“ _Waking up, hyung? Your person? And he will help me shower?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Close enough,_ ” said Jisung nodding, “ _that’s the summary._ ” Felix nodded and stood up to follow Jisung back to the living room. He held the bundle of clothes tight in his arms and hoped that the blonde human wouldn’t be angry with Felix wanting to shower or that he was borrowing Jisung’s clothes or that Jisung was waking him up to help Felix. He watched as Jisung flopped onto Chan on the couch with no warning and Chan groaned and opened his eyes.

“Ji,” he complained, “we’ve talked about this.”

“It’s the most effective way to wake you up without screaming fire,” said Jisung, “Lix needs to shower and I don’t know how to help him with the cast.”

“Ugh, right,” said Chan nodding, “you gotta get off me first. Ji! Your ears are still wet!” Jisung laughed as Chan grabbed one of his ears and lifted it up some.

“You’re going to end up giving yourself a cold, Jisung-ah,” he complained.

“Am not,” said Jisung rolling his eyes, “and they’re not that wet, I used the hair dryer it just takes forever and who has the time and I wanted to hurry so Lix didn’t have to sit alone very long.”

“You should’ve woken me up,” said Chan wrapping his arms around Jisung for a hug before sitting up.

“Nah, I had it handled. Besides I’m not sure how much that would have helped. We need to get him a phone so we can download a language app. His Korean’s alright and I can communicate pretty good in English but it’s definitely making him more anxious to not be able to understand the language,” said Jisung, “now get up and help him shower. I’m going to brush my hair.”

“Alright, alright,” said Chan nodding. “Did you drink all the coffee?”

“No,” said Jisung shaking his head, “there’s some left for you.”

“Bless, I love you,” said Chan pushing Jisung off of him so he could stand up.

“ _You should I’m the best,_ ” said Jisung brightly, “ _let me hear it, hyungie. Jisungie is the best brother in the world._ ”

“ _Jisungie is a little brat but he makes me coffee when he says he won’t and somehow I love him anyway,_ ” said Chan and Jisung complained loudly and jumped to his feet and chased Chan into the kitchen. Felix watched the whole exchange wide eyed and more than a little scared but wondering if maybe everything they’d been saying about living here had been true if Jisung chased after Chan with that level of fearlessness. Felix hadn’t ever seen a hybrid yell at their owner without crying or panicking or shaking in fear, he definitely hadn’t ever seen one chase their owner through the house, but Jisung and Chan were both acting like this was a normal occurrence and it probably was judging by the way Chan just walked back into the living room carrying a mug in one hand, a plastic bag in the other, and Jisung hanging from his back whining about betrayal. At least Felix thought it was about betrayal, he wasn’t sure since Jisung had switched back to Korean.

“ _Ready, Lix? We’ll have to make sure the cast doesn’t get wet, which is what this is for,_ ” said Chan holding up the plastic bag, “ _I’ll sit outside the bathroom in case you need help. I’m not sure how hard it’s going to be to wash your hair and ears with one hand._ ”

“ _You’re not staying?_ ” asked Felix nervously.

“ _Not unless you want me to,_ ” said Chan shrugging, “ _figured we let you try it on your own first and that way if you don’t need extra hands no worries, mate, and if you do I’m right outside so you can just yell at me through the door and we’ll get it sorted._ ”

“ _I’m going to yell at you?_ ” asked Felix nervously trailing after the other two as they led the way to the bathroom, Jisung completely ignoring their conversation and continuing to be dramatic.

“ _Yep,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _Binnie and Jinnie say our house is chaotic and that we’re chaotic, but I’m pretty sure that’s just because they both like to stick to their routine. Me and Ji don’t really have a routine at all which might mean we’re kind of a lot to get used to so I’m sorry. It also unfortunately means that if we want to hear each other sometimes we’re gonna have to yell. Jisungie and I aren’t exactly quiet._ _So don’t be afraid to yell if we don’t hear you or if you need something._ ” Felix’s tail twisted nervously behind him but he followed Chan and Jisung into the bathroom. Chan walked him through how to work the shower and managed to carefully free himself from Jisung’s hold at the same time and Felix set the clothes on the counter out of the splash zone. Jisung pulled out a towel and a wash cloth for him while Felix held his cast out for Chan to wrap the plastic bag around.

“Okay,” said Chan, “all good. _It’s not the end of the world if it gets wet but it’ll suck to have Namjoon-hyung have to fix it again so we’re gonna make sure it doesn’t get wet. I’ll be right outside, yell if you need help._ ” And with that said he ushered Jisung out the door and pulled it shut behind him. Felix had never been left alone in the bathroom before and certainly hadn’t showered on his own, most of the time he’d probably get cold bath water and the running water that Chan had explicitly taught him how to make warmer or colder was an exciting concept. Felix was too curious to bother being worried about messing up and made it through most of the showering just fine before realizing that Chan had been right and it was very difficult to clean his hair and ears with only one hand. He started to call out hyung and shocked himself when he choked before he could. It was just wrong, he couldn’t, he’d get in trouble. Jisung probably got away with it because he was Chan’s first hybrid and they’d practically grown up together. It was a little uncommon for a human to be that attached to their bunny hybrid, that level of love and fondness was normally reserved for dog hybrids. But Felix just couldn’t. Chan wasn’t his hyung, Felix was just a dirty cat hybrid who’d been thrust onto him because he didn’t speak Korean. He needed to learn Korean, that way Chan could sell him for a good price and he wouldn’t feel so bad about abusing his and Jisung’s kindness. Part of him really wanted to believe that it could actually be like this, and another part was louder claiming it was all an act and it’d be truly awful when Felix inevitably messed up, and the third part kept claiming he didn’t belong here and he needed to repay them for helping him instead of putting him down.

But none of that fixed the immediate problem of not being able to shampoo his hair. He knew Chan had asked him not to call him master and he hadn’t liked sir but Felix couldn’t call him by his name or by hyung. He just couldn’t. And Chan hadn’t liked sir but he also hadn’t complained and had accepted it with a look of resignation. Sir it was then.

“ _Uh, sir? I can’t, the cast?_ ” called Felix nervously trying to raise his voice enough to be heard. Chan knocked once on the door.

“ _Okay, I’m coming in, mate,_ ” called Chan and then he opened the door. He giggled slightly at the messy attempt of shampooing his hair and ears that Felix had made.

“ _Okay, that’s adorable and hysterical,_ ” said Chan grinning, “ _let me fix it, yeah?_ ” Felix nodded.

“ _You might have to sit down so I can see what I’m doing, I don’t want to get soap in your ears, mate,_ ” said Chan. Felix sat down in the tub quickly and Chan pushed the curtain fully open so he could reach the soap and carefully started shampooing Felix’s hair. Felix was shocked by how gentle Chan was being, it didn’t hurt and it felt so good. It felt like the way the other kittens from the breeder used to give each other ear scratches. Felix fought back a purr at the sensation. He hadn’t had the urge to purr in years. He also fought the urge to let his eyes fall shut. If Chan was going to do something Felix wanted to see it coming and be prepared for it.

“ _Are you up for shopping today, Lix? Or would you rather hang around here and wait a bit longer? I can run out and grab tags and a temporary collar for you just in case if you’re not feeling up to going out into the world. I know Jisung-ah was pushing for shopping today so we could get you clothes, room essentials, and a phone, but I also know that you had a rough night and are probably exhausted so if you want to have a lazy day here instead we can do that,_ ” said Chan.

“ _I’m supposed to pick, sir?_ ” asked Felix confused. Chan had done this last night too and Felix still didn’t understand why he was being asked what he wanted.

“ _Yeah, mate,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _we’re doing it for you so it really depends on what you feel up to. If we go out we can stop at Jin’s and introduce you to better breakfast food than frozen waffles. Better coffee too. Ji said you didn’t like it black._ ”

“ _Was it supposed to be sour? I think it may have been bad, sir,_ ” said Felix slightly concerned about Jisung, “ _but Jisung drank it all and I’m worried he’ll be sick._ ”

“ _Yeah, it’s supposed to be like that,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _Sungie’s always liked it black like that. I got used to it because I needed it for the caffeine. It’s not for everyone and judging by how Jisung-ah said you reacted to the whipped cream on waffles I’d guess you like sweet better so we’ll have to try some Frappuccino’s or something. So, what do you want to do today?_ ” Felix was quiet as he considered the two options trying to decide which option was supposed to be right.

“ _Is this like last night where both were good options?_ ” asked Felix.

“Yes,” said Chan nodding, “ _I’m not ever going to give you a bad option. Or not intentionally. Sometimes we have several options and the one we pick ends up not going as planned but that tends to be circumstantial._ ”

“ _You use a lot of big words,_ ” said Felix.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry? Please stop me if you don’t understand something,_ ” said Chan looking startled.

“ _I understand fine, sir, I’ve just never had any human talk to me like that before,_ ” said Felix cocking his head slightly which had caused Chan to yelp and quickly cup a hand at the top of his forehead by his hairline.

“ _Careful, we don’t want to get soap in your eyes. Here lean back and I’ll rinse it out and we’ll do the conditioner,_ ” said Chan. Felix leaned back and Chan helped him rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

“ _We should see if there’s a difference between bunny shampoo and cat shampoo,_ ” said Chan frowning, “ _I’ll look it up if we don’t go to the store and if we do we’ll just stop in the store and ask._ ”

“ _I don’t want to be trouble, sir,_ ” said Felix quickly, “ _please don’t spend more money on me than necessary._ ”

“ _You’re part of our family now, Felix-ah,_ ” said Chan shrugging and starting on the conditioner, “ _anything that’s going to make you more comfortable and healthier is going to be necessary._ _Do you want to ask questions before making your decision?_ ” Felix chewed on his lip before deciding.

“ _No,_ ” he said, “ _I’m not too tired to shop._ ”

“ _Alright then,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _feel free to call it off at any point in the day if you’re ready to go home instead._ _Or tell Jisung and he’ll call it off if you’re stressed about asking me stuff._ ”

“ _He’d do that?_ ” asked Felix baffled, “ _but then he’d get in trouble?_ ”

“ _He wants to make sure you’re comfortable and neither of you would get in trouble for asking for anything,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _Alright we’ll let it sit for a minute and then rinse it out._ _Your ears are so cute, Lix. They’re bigger than Hyunjinnie and Yoongi-hyung’s ears are and they move so much._ ” Felix’s ears twitched at the comment though he wasn’t sure if it was at the comment that they were cute or if it was at the fear that the comment had caused.

“ _Jisung’s are much cuter, sir,_ ” he said quickly, trying to make sure that the human remembered he had a bunny who was clearly loyal to him and adored him.

“ _Nah, they’re both very cute in different ways,_ ” said Chan shrugging, “ _Jinnie’s ears are cute too in a different way than either of yours are cute. I’m pretty sure both Ji and Jinnie are going to be super jealous when they realize that you don’t have to worry about tangles and matts in your fur like they do. Jisung’s constantly frustrated with his and I know Hyunjinnie’s still apprehensive about running around too much and getting his fur and hair all tangled and messy. He’s a Persian hybrid and Namjoon and he both claim that he’s very active for a Persian hybrid, they tend to be less energetic lay around all day kind of people. Jinnie certainly has his days where he just wants to lay around and nap, but most people do._ _Hey, want to play a game? Me and Ji played it when we were younger, when we were trying to figure out the whole allowed to make decisions thing._ ”

“ _If you like,_ ” muttered Felix already worried about how he would measure up in the game against Jisung.

“ _Mate, it’ll be fun and it’s easy. It’s called what do you like. What’s your favorite color?_ ” asked Chan and Felix hesitated, having never thought about it before. He had always wanted the darker clothes that none of his owners had ever allowed because they weren’t cute enough. Maybe if he said one of those Chan would let him get some.

“ _Black,_ ” he said finally, “ _can I ask a question, sir?_ ”

“ _Yeah,_ ” said Chan nodding his face lighting up at the prospect.

“ _Can you say black in Korean?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Sure,_ ” said Chan nodding, “black. _Are you wanting to practice your Korean?_ ” Felix nodded.

“ _I don’t want to be a burden and if I learn Korean you’ll be able to sell me for a higher price,_ ” said Felix hoping this made Chan happy. Chan’s face fell slightly.

“ _Lix, I’m not going to sell you,_ ” said Chan shaking his head, “ _I’m serious about you being part of our family now. If you don’t like it by the time your cast comes off we’ll pick somewhere else for you to live together and I won’t make any money from it._ ”

“ _You’re serious? But why? You have Jisung and he loves you. I’ll never love you like that,_ ” said Felix shaking his head, “ _I know what people are like and I’m not going to love you. I’m not as young as Jisung was. It’s a little late to groom me into being emotionally attached enough to be submissive._ ”

“ _Does Jisung act even a little submissive?_ ” asked Chan surprised. Felix frowned and thought about it before finally shaking his head. 

“ _And I don’t expect you to love me or even like me right now, but I do hope you’ll give me a chance to show you I mean what I’m saying,_ ” said Chan, “ _can you give me a chance?_ ”

“ _I don’t have a choice,_ ” pointed out Felix.

“ _Well, you do actually. If you tell me to leave you alone I will no problem,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _Jisung probably won’t because he’s like that, but I will._ ” Felix was quiet awhile.

“ _I want to believe you,_ ” he said finally, “ _I really do. But I’m not stupid, despite what people think. Can we keep playing the game, sir?_ ”

“Okay,” said Chan nodding, “ _what’s your favorite thing to do?_ ” Felix frowned trying to figure out what the question meant.

“ _Like sex wise?_ ” he asked finally.

“ _No, just in general. What’s something you enjoy?_ ” said Chan shaking his head. Felix hesitated.

“ _Ear scratches,_ ” he said finally. “ _They’re nice._ ”

“ _Ooo that’s a good one,_ ” agreed Chan nodding, “ _I mean I’m not partial to them myself, but Jisungie and Hyunjin both say and act like it’s the best thing in the world._ ”

“ _It is,_ ” said Felix nodding, “ _but it stops after you’re old enough to have an owner. So maybe that’s why._ ”

“ _Ah, you think it’s psychological. It reminds your brain of when you were younger?_ ” asked Chan, “ _like nostalgia._ ” Felix nodded.

“ _You don’t think I’m being silly?_ ” he asked hesitantly.

“ _No, I think that’s a very well thought out observation and I’m very sorry to debunk it. Hynujinnie loves ear scratches and never had them as a kid or at all until he moved in with Changbinnie,_ ” said Chan and Felix’s ears drooped to the sides slightly, making him look sad.

“ _That’s terrible. Does he get lots of ear scratches now? Will he let me scratch his ears? I’m out of practice but I should still be good at it,_ ” said Felix earnestly, brain immediately skipping the fear factor of this conversation and jumping straight to concern for another hybrid. Until he noticed the way Chan was smiling.

“ _Did I say something bad?_ ” he asked nervously, “ _sorry, sir. I’ll stop._ ”

“ _No, no, no,_ ” said Chan shaking his head and waving his hands slightly, “ _don’t worry about it. And you aren’t saying anything wrong. It’s just really sweet that you jumped straight to concern for Jinnie who you haven’t even met yet. I think that’s awesome and says a lot about you as a person. And I’m really glad that Namjoon called me last night because you’re good people and we love having more good people to add to our group._ ”

“ _I’m a good person?_ ” asked Felix baffled, not sure if he was more confused about the good part or the person part.

“ _Of course,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _you’re absolutely a good person. I was pretty sure of it last night too. When you asked why Ji was in my room._ _We can probably rinse now._ ” Felix leaned his head back into the water again and Chan rinsed the conditioner out.

“ _You don’t have to answer, but I am curious so I’m going to ask,_ ” said Chan once he’d gotten all the conditioner out. “ _You keep expecting me to demand sex and stuff like that so why did you ask last night?_ ” Felix’s ears twitched backwards towards his head, but not laying down flat yet.

“ _He was sleeping,_ ” said Felix finally, “ _and that’s the worst and I’d rather offer me instead of someone who’s sleeping at least I’ll be expecting it and can be ready for it. Jisung would have woken up to pain and sex and that’s awful and he was really tired._ ” Chan nodded.

“ _That’s what I thought you’d say,_ ” said Chan nodding, “ _why didn’t you ask to sleep with Jisung or me in that case? You don’t believe I’m not going to rape you._ ” 

“ _I don’t believe you don’t want sex with me. Your reaction to the idea with Jisung was unmistakable. I believe you don’t want sex with him,_ ” said Felix shrugging. “ _What’s rape?_ ” Chan took a deep breath.

“ _Let’s get you out of the tub and dried off first,_ ” said Chan and Felix nodded quickly immediately standing up. Chan offered a hand to steady him as he climbed out of the tub and Felix had looked confused and put his arm in it and still looked confused when Chan released him once he was out of the tub. Felix dried off quickly and Chan helped him with the clothes when they realized he was going to have a harder time getting clothes on with one hand than he had getting them off.

“ _I’ll dry your hair if you want to sit on the toilet,_ ” said Chan and Felix nodded and sat on the toilet. Chan plugged in the blow dryer and started carefully drying Felix’s hair.

“ _Okay, so rape,_ ” said Chan taking another deep breath before starting, “ _rape is sex without consent from both parties._ ”

“ _What does that mean?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Well, sex is supposed to be about both people involved making each other feel good and wanting to be close to each other and know each other more and show each other how much they love them or are attracted to them. Because there’s plenty of people who have consensual sex with no feelings involved,_ ” said Chan, “ _rape is when one person does not want to have sex. Even if it feels good, if they didn’t want it and didn’t agree to it then it’s rape. Rape is illegal._ ” Felix frowned.

“ _Then rape doesn’t apply to hybrids,_ ” he said, “ _because rape is nonconsensual sex between to people and hybrids are hybrids not people. Aren’t cops supposed to arrest people doing illegal things? There were plenty of cops that came in._ ” Chan stopped and looked at Felix before turning the hair dryer off and setting it down.

“ _Hon, you weren’t from a smuggling bust were you?_ ” he asked and Felix looked confused before shaking his head.

“ _No? A rich guy bought me from my breeder and then I got passed around a lot and ended up in a hybrid house,_ ” said Felix.

“ _Uh what?_ ” asked Chan wondering if maybe he needed to sit down. Felix just looked more confused.

“ _A house that people go to and pay the owners for sex with the hybrids?_ ” said Felix, “ _maybe I don’t know the word for it._ ” Chan wanted to throw up.

“ _And cops came sometimes?_ ” he asked and Felix nodded and Chan wanted to throw up even more than he had mere seconds ago.

“ _Okay, well, that is absolutely illegal even for hybrids,_ ” said Chan sitting down, “ _and definitely illegal for cops to be involved. That’s really really not good. I’m not even sure where to start with how to fix that or report it if the cops are in on it._ ”

“ _Not all of them I don’t think? The ones that called the doctor must not have been because they didn’t touch any of us before sending us to the shelters,_ ” said Felix, “ _well, except for me._ ”

“ _How many hybrids were there?_ ” asked Chan. Felix shrugged.

“ _I don’t know. We weren’t allowed to interact._ ”

“ _Okay, well you won’t ever have to go back to that I swear. I won’t let anyone touch you and if they do we can take legal action against them now. Because you’re right the laws on rape aren’t applied to hybrids, which is definitely wrong and needs to be fixed but there’s nothing I can do about that. But because the laws on hybrid rights are so messed up, technically since you legally belong to me I can sue someone that attacks you or hurts you for you and we would win. It’s messed up but it would at least insure that person can’t ever hurt you again. There’s not much I can do against your previous owners but I’ll do what I can to get them put in prison. Other than that I can get a restraining order so that they’ll be arrested if they get within a certain distance of you or talk to you or ever try to touch you,_ ” said Chan, “ _and I’ll do that right away. I can call the station this afternoon and get that taken care of. And on a completely different but related topic, there’s a doctor that I think it would be good for you to see. Jisung-ah saw her for awhile and does occasionally when his anxiety gets really bad, you can ask him about her if you want. I think she’d really help and she’ll be much better at explaining things like this than I am._ ” Felix hesitated but nodded.

“ _If you want me to see another doctor I’ll see another doctor,_ ” he said, “ _and I think that you’re doing a good job explaining._ ”

“ _I’m doing my best. I thought I’d be better at it since this is the second time. To be honest you’ve kind of thrown me for a loop and I’m not completely sure where to go from here. I was a little more prepared for a background a little worse than Sungie’s. I guess I should have read the police report they sent Namjoon-hyung, but it felt like an invasion of privacy,_ ” said Chan.

“ _Oh,_ ” said Felix softly, looking surprised.

“ _You ready to see if Jisung’s ready to head out? We’ve got a lot of ground to cover, starting with second breakfast,_ ” said Chan. Felix’s ears perked.

“ _Oh, you said that earlier. What’s a hobbit?_ ” asked Felix and Chan grinned at the fact that Felix hadn’t asked if he could ask a question first. Chan launched into an explanation of Lord of the Rings while the two of them went to find Jisung.

Felix had been very hesitant to pick out anything while at the store and Chan and Jisung both had to talk him into trying on a variety of different collars and picking out at least two since Chan insisted that they were temporary until they could sit down together and order the nicer, light weight, and expensive choker looking ones that most idols’ hybrids wore. The kind that Jisung preferred. Getting him to pick clothes had still been difficult but once they’d managed to get him to start picking things they’d walked away with twice as much as Chan had been expecting. He had honestly expected to have to be back soon to pick up more clothes. The decoration for the room after that had been relatively easy. Chan hadn’t even really had to push for Felix to pick anything had just told him to go wild and Jisung had drug him off to start picking things. They’d ended up with a loft bed and a colorful quilt to go with it and several pillows and an entire army of stuffed toys. There was also a large bean bag bought as well as some shelving and some other trinkets for the walls. Jisung had come running back at one point dragging Felix after him carrying two kids books and asking if there was anywhere that would sell books in English and Chan had promised to look for those when they looked for the collars and had made sure Felix knew he was welcome to any he found in the house. Jisung had dropped the kids books in the cart and explained that it would help with learning to read Korean which Felix would need to know incase he didn’t want to have to be joined to the hip with one of them all the time. Chan had helped to set up the loft bed and the shelves and to tear down what had been in the room to make room before he left to sit in the studio while Felix and Jisung decorated the room and put everything away. He left the door open while he worked on lyrics so he could hear if they needed him. The house was twice as loud as it normally was and full of laughter and Chan couldn’t help but smile. It had definitely been a good thing that Namjoon had called him. Felix had been nervous at the coffee house, especially when he realized that Jisung and Chan were friends with all the employees, and Chan hoped that Sunday wouldn’t be too rough on him and made a mental note to mention to Felix that if he wasn’t ready to meet so many people or wanted to meet them but didn’t want to have to stick around he could lock himself in the studio and no one would bother him and one of them could bring him food. It ended up being exactly what Felix did for two Sundays in a row and Jisung managed to convince him to meet some of the people the third Sunday but hadn’t introduced him to everyone before Felix had disappeared to the studio again. The appointments with the therapist started that week and Felix managed to meet half the group officially before disappear to the studio that Sunday. And then on the third week of therapy Felix surprised all of them by grabbing Jisung, carrying both their collars and dragging him over to where Chan was writing an email to an artist in London who wanted to work with him.

“Hey, Lix, what’s up?” asked Chan.

“We’re allowed to go out, right, sir?” asked Felix. It had been a month and they still hadn’t been able to get Felix to call him anything other than sir.

“As long as it’s walking distance, otherwise you need someone to drive you,” said Chan nodding, “and you’d have to call and ask I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“We’re going to Jin’s,” stated Felix, “and Sung’s going to introduce me to the doctor’s dogs and then to Hyunjin the Persian.”

“I am?” asked Jisung startled as Felix shoved his collar at Jisung who took it.

“Yes, let’s go,” said Felix nodding and clipping his own collar on. He tugged his shoes on and Jisung ran to grab his heelys.

“You both have your phones?” called Chan.

“Yes, hyung!” called Jisung, “have fun!”

“I have a boring meeting, you have fun, make sure to eat something at Jin-hyung’s,” called Chan.

“Will do, love you bye!” called Jisung and then the door slammed shut and the two hybrids were off down the street.

“What prompted this sudden bout of courage?” asked Jisung linking an arm through Felix’s as they headed towards the café.

“Dr. Park said if I want to believe this is going to be good and I want to believe what you and Ch-you and your person have been telling me then I’m already most of the way there and it’s time to put in the work. So we’re putting in the work. I want to be happy like you and I want to have friends and I want to be able to be part of the group and I don’t want to have to keep panicking about calling Ch-calling him his name and not sir. This is easy enough. You’re with me so it’s okay and I can be brave. It’s not so bad if I’m not alone and I’ve already been to Jin’s and I’ve met the Kim dogs once and you said Jin’s hybrid is a bunny and you’re a bunny so if I meet him it’ll be okay, and you said the other employees are young so I can deal with that. And you said Hyunjin is really nice and will let me nap on his bean bag so he can’t be bad. And I’m not sure how you did it, but somewhere along the way wanting to believe you turned into trusting you, so let’s do this. I want to be able to tell Dr. Park I took steps towards the goal when I see her tomorrow,” said Felix determinedly, “just please don’t leave me alone.”

“No worries! I’ll be right there with you!” said Jisung brightly, “and also, your Korean has gotten way better in the past month and a half or so.”

“It wasn’t as bad to begin with as we thought,” said Felix hesitantly, “I just was panicking and hurt and it’s hard to make your brain work in a second language like that and I wasn’t good by any means but I could mostly get by. The app helped a lot and I’m good at languages and I hated not knowing what was going on around me. I definitely still get stuck. I totally rehearsed that speech like three times earlier. I was expecting to have to use it on your person.”

“I have a suggestion about that actually,” said Jisung, “you said you can’t call hyung by his name or by hyung, and you keep calling him my person.”

“He is your person,” said Felix nodding.

“That’s what I’m saying. Maybe it’ll help if you start calling him our person? Little steps you know?” asked Jisung. Felix cocked his head as they walked thinking about it. Jisung wasn’t really wrong. It might help. It was weird to feel like he was claiming a human as his and not the other way around.

“But he’s not,” said Felix hesitantly, “he’s my owner? I’m not you, Jisungie, he’s known you for ten years. I’m just some cat that got dropped on him in the middle of the night. He picked you.”

“He picked me because I was dying,” said Jisung shaking his head, “not because of me. Not because he wanted a bunny or anything to do with me at all. He picked me because he couldn’t bear the thought of letting the shelter kill me when I probably just needed some proper food. Turned out I needed more food than either of us thought but we didn’t sort that out for like a year and a half. He didn’t pick me for me. I didn’t have a personality, I know that cats get trained in a lot of skills and stuff, but bunnies don’t. Bunnies get trained to be dull and mindless and only interested in pleasing their master however that turns out to be. You’re leaps and bounds ahead of me as far as recovery at this point, Lix. Mostly because we knew what to expect on some level though everyone’s different. Honestly I’m a little shocked at how fast you’re bouncing back. It took Jinnie ages to do anything without Changbin-hyung and without being in a familiar place. He still hates walking without Changbin-hyung or one of the dogs.”

“I’m not exactly worried about getting snatched,” said Felix shrugging, “we kind of radiate crazy energy. You’re loud and chaotic and I’m pretty obviously broken. We wouldn’t sell very high.”

“We don’t need to worry too much about it in this part of town anyway. Most of the people in this area will leave us alone if they’re not outright friendly with us,” said Jisung nodding, “we’ve lived here long enough that they’re used to us. They might not like us but they’re used to us.” It took them fifteen minutes to actually reach Jin Eats and Jisung pushed the door open when he did. Jin was at the espresso bar and a tall boy with long bunny ears that hung down much longer than Jisung’s own was taking orders. Jisung’s ears brushed the tops of his shoulders when he turned his head, this boy’s ears almost reached his elbows but not quite. Felix found the brightly colored sign stood in front of the register was funny and probably not very effective in actually stopping anyone. But it still stood there proudly proclaiming ‘harassment of employees human and hybrid is not tolerated and you will be drop kicked out of this establishment so help me lord’ in multiple bright colors.

“Jisung-ah,” said the bunny smiling slightly, “you brought a friend?”

“Jungkook-hyung!” said Jisung brightly, “this is my brother you haven’t met yet.” Jungkook brightened slightly and smiled at him.

“Hi,” he said, “I keep missing you at the dinners I guess. I’m Kim Jungkook, nice to meet you. I think I’m your hyung.”

“Well, Sungie is so you are too,” said Felix nodding, “Felix, Bang I guess?”

“Yep,” said Jisung brightly nodding eagerly and waving at Jin. “Jin-hyung!” Jin looked up and waved smiling at them.

“Jisung! Felix!” he said brightly, “how are you two? Is Chan with you? Felix, how’s that cast? Is it coming off soon?”

“Hello,” said Felix nodding nervously at him, his ears twitching back slightly. “Yes, it comes off soon, and mostly it’s itchy.”

“Ah, I imagine it would be,” said Jin nodding, “I’ve never broken a bone so I don’t know but it sure looks awful. Pick a muffin, boys, it’s on the house.”

“Thanks, hyung!” said Jisung excitedly dragging Felix closer to look at the flavors and trying to describe what some of the flavors might taste like since Felix had never had a lot of them.

“Is Chan with you two?” asked Jungkook.

“Nope, Lix wanted to meet you, hyung, and Jimin-hyung and Taehyung-hyung, and Hyunjin-hyung and Changbin-hyung,” said Jisung in explanation, “and Channie-hyung’s got a meeting.”

“Specific goals for the outing then?” asked Jungkook, “I think Jackson-hyung said he got more English books in this week if you’re feeling up to the bookstore, Felix.” Felix chewed on his lip as he thought about it.

“No,” he said finally, “maybe in a couple days. I want to meet Hyunjin today and I want to meet the Kims. I’m most scared of them so logically if I make my brain realize they’re not scary I’ll be okay with most of the others after that.”

“Why are you scared of Jimin and Tae?” asked Jin surprised.

“They were there the night we met him,” said Jisung nodding, “and Lix hasn’t exactly had great experiences with dog hybrids and he was really hurt and really scared and they were the first hybrids who tried to talk to him.”

“Something to do with subconscious projection of fears or something,” said Felix carefully and slowly pronouncing the Korean.

“That makes sense,” said Jungkook nodding. “Have you met Yoongi-hyung yet?”

“Yes,” said Felix nodding, “shortly, Scottish Fold, grumpy and traveled with a sunshine human?”

“Yep,” said Jungkook nodding, “Hobi-hyung is the sunshine person, he owns the dance studio down the street, Yoongi is there right now so you’ll see him again, that’s where Jimin and Tae are today.”

“Cool, Hobi-hyung is nice, I don’t think I’ve ever actually been to the dance studio,” said Jisung, “Taehyung-hyung and Jimin-hyung are there?”

“They normally spend their days there if they aren’t here,” said Jin nodding, “Kookie too.”

“Are you getting drinks or just taking the free muffins?” asked Jungkook cocking his head, which made his left ear brush against his elbow. The two of them nodded and told Jungkook what they were getting and Jin moved back to the bar to start making them. Several minutes later they were on their way down the street to the dance studio. It was a cute place with a bright purple door and wide windows. Yoongi was there today and was at the desk watching as Jimin and Taehyung had an argument about something that didn’t seem serious.

“Han-ah,” he said waving in greeting, “and Felix-ah, hello. Why are you here?”

“We’re looking for them actually,” said Jisung pointing to the two dog hybrids.

“You are?” asked Jimin curiously, his ears perking up excited. “I thought we were still in the stay ten feet away group. How bad’s your cast, Felix-ah? I hated mine when I first got here it was awful and itchy and took ages to get off.”

“It comes off soon right?” asked Taehyung also visibly perking up at the prospect of getting to talk to Felix.

“Uh, yes, it comes off soon and yes it is awful,” said Felix reaching for Jisung with his free hand who took the hand it squeezed it reassuringly.

“We were hoping to do proper introductions,” said Jisung brightly as he nodded. “This is my brother Felix, he’s younger than me by six hours, and he’s an Egyptian Mau hybrid from Sydney, Australia.”

“Your accent is adorable, Felix-ah,” said Jimin brightly, “I’m Jimin, call me hyung, I’m a Schipperke hybrid and I’m two months older than Tae.”

“I’m Taehyung also call me hyung, I’m a Treeing Walker Coonhound hybrid, and I’m five centimeters taller than Jiminie.” This prompted an annoyed squeak from Jimin and a smack on the arm which devolved into the two of them arguing again but both laughing at the other.

“Nice to meet you,” said Felix visibly relaxing, “that wasn’t so bad.”

“See, they’re like the least scary people in the world,” said Jisung nodding, “Yoongi-hyung is the scary one in their group.”

“No no, Jin-hyung and Hoseokie-hyung are scary,” said Jimin, “but only when they have a good reason to be.”

“Jin-hyung’s reasons aren’t always good, he’s just mostly loud if they aren’t good reasons,” said Taehyung shrugging.

“I’d say he’s the dramatic one, but they’re all dramatic,” said Yoongi, “how are you doing, Felix-ah? Your Korean is improving quickly.”

“I’m okay,” said Felix nodding, “and thank you. Dr. Park thinks I’m doing good and I guess she would know?”

“Probably,” said Jimin nodding, “she’s nice, I like her.”

“You hated her for the first three months you saw her,” said Taehyung.

“Yeah, and then I realized she was nice,” said Jimin shrugging, “you haven’t been hating her this whole time right, Felix-ah?” Felix shook his head.

“Then you’re already doing way better than me,” said Jimin brightly nodding.

“It’s not a race,” said Yoongi, “everyone improves at different things at different rates. Hey, Hobi’s talking about putting together a hybrids and humans class during nights, would you two and Chan be interested?”

“We could try it,” said Jisung nodding, “or at least mention it to hyung.”

“I’ll add you to the list,” said Yoongi nodding, “we’re trying to see about numbers to see if it’ll be worth it.”

“Cool, I’ll let you know,” said Jisung nodding, “ready to go to the music store, Lix?”

“Let’s do it,” said Felix nodding, feeling braver now that he’d conquered the part of the day he’d been most stressed about. It took longer to walk to the music store since it was on the next street over.

“Does that say Candy Pop?” asked Felix squinting at a pastel colored store front as they walked past it.

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding, “it’s relatively new I think. We haven’t tried it yet, something to do with Chan-hyung later.”

“Not on our own?” asked Felix surprised.

“I’d rather wait for hyung,” said Jisung shrugging, “besides On Track is right there.” He pointed across the street and proceeded to pull Felix quickly across, Felix followed easily, looking around the rest of the street.

“Is this the only store you go to on this street?” asked Felix.

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding, “Hyunjin said that the guy who owns Highway to Heaven is nice and comes by the store pretty frequently. Changbin’s been meaning to see if he wants to come to Sunday night dinners, but they wanted to wait until you’re more comfortable because his hybrid is a Beagador.”

“Sorry I’m causing problems,” said Felix frowning slightly.

“You’re not, Lix, don’t worry about it,” said Jisung smiling, “ready?” Felix nodded and Jisung pulled the door open.

“Welcome to On Track!” called someone at the counter.

“Jinnie-hyung!” called Jisung cheerfully practically running towards the counter. Felix followed. The boy that was there was taller than both of them by at least ten centimeters, and he had white hair and ears and a fluffy white tail, that was a little messy but much less tangled than Jisung’s fur tended to get. He perked up when he saw them.

“Jisungie!” he said excitedly, “I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?”

“I’m good!” said Jisung excitedly pulling himself up onto the counter to hug the taller boy. Once he let go he gestured to Felix.

“This is my brother Felix,” he said.

“Hi,” said Felix waving slightly feeling extremely awkward around the cat who looked like he was the picture perfect hybrid standard. He knew he met most of the standards for an Egyptian Mau hybrid easily, but he hadn’t realized that Jisung’s Hyunjin-hyung was a nearly flawless Persian hybrid.

“Hi!” said Hyunjin excitedly, “I’ve been dying to meet you! Jisung’s told me all about you. I need your phone number before you leave today. You like Twice too, right? Your freckles are adorable. Jisung-ah says you like showers? Why? Running water is weird as hell, Lix, I don’t understand.” Felix couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed hot at that.

“Um, two reasons?” said Felix nervously, “running water is cool. I love rain and the shower is awesome. But also, I’m very anti-bath. Bathwater is cold and gross and it’s easy for someone to hold you under the water like that. It I get held under the shower head I can probably still breathe.”

“Yikes, man,” said Hyunjin nodding, “that does sound awful. I’m kind of attached to my baths at this point though. If you ever want to try it I’ve got awesome bath bombs you can use. Your freckles are so cool. If I go out into the sun I just get tan, see?” He held out his own arm to demonstrate and Felix couldn’t help but laugh. He liked Hyunjin, maybe Jisung had been right about their people, and he wasn’t half as worried about meeting Changbin now. So far Jisung had been right about everything he’d claimed and Felix hoped that continued to hold true. He didn’t want this to be fake.

Felix had been doing better in leaps and bounds since whatever session that had encouraged him to talk to the rest of the group. Chan was glad, he’d been worried about him. Felix had started spending more and more time in the group during Sunday dinners, he’d met all of their friends, and spent most of his days running around with Jisung and Hyunjin. He’d started asking for things with less fear, he let Chan rub a hand through his hair the way Chan was used to doing with Jisung, and once the cast came off and Namjoon cleared him for more strenuous physical activities he and Jisung started spending a lot of time at the dance studio and then Felix started dancing with Jimin and Taehyung on days that Jisung didn’t want to. Chan was glad that Felix was doing so much better. He still had nightmares and still had panic attacks, but he was doing better. He was healing and Chan was so glad.

Chan had been working late in the studio, unable to sleep for the night. Jisung and Felix had both gone to sleep ages ago and Chan had decided that he may as well work on some songs. He was surprised to find the door creaking open at three in the morning and looked up to see a red eyed and frightened looking Felix.

“Lix, are you okay?” asked Chan quickly saving his work and pushing the laptop away. “What happened?” Felix chewed on his lip.

“I’m scared,” he said finally, “can I sleep with you, hyung?” Chan nodded quickly and stood up.

“Absolutely,” he said, “do you want me to sit up with you until you fall asleep or do you want to cuddle like Ji normally does after a nightmare?”

“Cuddle, please,” said Felix quietly reaching for Chan’s hand when he got closer. Chan nodded and led the way to his room.

“Okay,” he said, “you sit on the bed and I’ll change into pajamas real quick, okay, Lix? Do you want to try some warm milk or tea? That might help make you feel better.”

“No, hyung, please just stay with me,” said Felix shaking his head. Chan nodded and changed quickly before climbing into the bed and letting Felix cuddle close into his side. Felix laid his head on Chan’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Chan softly.

“You died,” said Felix quietly, “I dreamed they killed you. I just needed to know you were okay.” Chan wasn’t sure when Felix had started trusting him enough to be scared that he’d died in a nightmare, but Chan was glad that Felix felt comfortable in their family now.

“I’m okay,” said Chan reassuringly, “and if it helps any, if anything ever did happen you would be okay. Legally we have it backed up so if something ever happened you go to live with BamBam or Changbin, you’ll be okay I swear.”

“That’s not the problem,” said Felix softly, “the problem was you died. I’m alright. Can we sleep.”

“Of course,” said Chan quietly. They were quiet for several more minutes after that and Chan was almost asleep before his eyes shot back open.

“Lix, did you call me hyung?” he asked. Felix giggled slightly at the question.

“I’ve been working up to it for days,” he said, “and I just didn’t even have to think about it. It just came out. It’s still okay, right?”

“Of course,” said Chan, “you have no idea how excited I am. We’ll have to celebrate. Do you want cheesecake? Jisung always wants to celebrate with cheesecake. We can eat cake for breakfast or go to that candy store you two were talking about and see about milkshakes for breakfast.”

“Figure it out in the morning. Go to sleep, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since I started writing this series. I honestly almost started with this one and then changed my mind. It took me way too long to write this honestly. 
> 
> Other notes that I don't think I've explicitly stated anywhere yet. The titles for these fics are being pulled straight from the lyrics from one of the songs from whichever band is the main storyline for the fic. Most of them are from the English translation so I have no idea how accurate they are but I suck at titles and thought it was fun.  
> Also I've been making a point of having friends not close enough to be part of the Stray Kids 'family' call Jisung Han, the reason for this is just that I'm hoping to avoid confusion later on when NCT's Jisung gets added to the series. Jungkook doesn't call Jisung Han in this fic for the sole reason that they're the only bunny hybrids in the group at this point. 
> 
> Anyway there will be more to come! Seungmin and Jeongin will show up either in the next one or in like one of the next few, I haven't decided but I do have a plan for them. 
> 
> Animals for hybrids:  
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Hyunjin - Persian Cat  
> Jimin - Schipperke Dog  
> Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound Dog  
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold Cat  
> Jungkook - English Lop Bunny (the ears on these bunnies are ridiculously long and it's adorable)


End file.
